The present invention relates to a support mandrel, a method and a system for producing curved composite components, particularly curved prepreg frames for use as structural components in aircraft or spacecraft.
Producing curved parts from prepreg preforms for use as structural components in aircraft fuselages requires reproducible methods for achieving the desired curvature. Specifically fiber composite components need to be handled carefully in order not to have the fibers spread or wrinkle uncontrollably.
The document US 2011/0104432 A1 discloses applying a composite strip formed of unidirectional reinforcing fibers longitudinally on a silicone flexible mandrel. The strip is compacted under vacuum to confer the specific shape of the mandrel to it, and the resulting strip is deposited on a heated metal tool having a curve that complements the shape of the mandrel.
The document DE 10 2011 119 220 A1 discloses a device having an elongated resilient carrier for carrying a biaxial elongated web-like semi-finished product that is made from a composite material. Fibers include an angle in relation to a longitudinal axis of the carrier. A bendable-resilient armature supports a neutral fiber of the semi-finished product in the carrier. A working drive forms a curvature of the carrier with the semi-finished product.
The document DE 10 2008 028 865 A1 discloses a profile preform for producing a composite profile member, comprising a fibrous material semi-finished product arranged along an elongate mandrel, the profile preform being bendable and twistable according to a desired curvature and/or torsion of the profile component to be produced.